Love or Not
by JasonAndAria-Jaria
Summary: This story is about Jason and Aria. Ezra and Aria broke it off right after Maggie came back into the picture. She knew it wasn't going to work out between them. Jason is there to comfort her. Will it turn into something more? Alison may or may not make an appearance in the story. Read and Review. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aria Jane Montgomery and I am eighteen years old. I have three friends Spencer Mary Hastings, Emily May Fields, and Hanna Jean Marin who are all eighteen as well. We had one friend in common but she passed away three years ago. Her name was Alison DiLaurentis who would've been eighteen years old as well. I was dating my ex English teacher Ezra Fitz who is twenty-four years old.

I was wanting to date my dead friends older brother, Jason DiLaurentis, who is twenty-two. He was one hot guy and I found myself thinking about him more often than I should be. I knew what Hanna and Spencer thought about him but come on he wasn't as bad as people made him out to be.

Spencer is dating Toby Cavanaugh who is eighteen years old as she was. Emily is dating Paige McCullers, yes she was gay but that shouldn't matter, who is eighteen years old. Hanna is dating Caleb Rivers who is eighteen years old. We had pretty much become very close to all the guys and Paige. She wasn't the first one of Emily's girlfriends we had become close to. There was Maya St. Germain who was eighteen years old that was before she disappeared I should say.

We were all being stalked by a group of people who called themselves The A Team. So far we knew two of the people that were on the A Team. They were Mona Vanderwaal and Lucas Gottesman. We haven't talked to Lucas in a while and Mona is locked away at Ridley Sanctorum, which was a good thing.

Wesley Fitz is Ezra's younger brother and he is my age I think he liked me but no I will not think of him like that. Noel Kahn, who is my age as well, and I dated for a while but I was just leading him on. It meant nothing to me at least now I am not sure if it meant anything to him. Oh of course I forgot to mention his girlfriend Jenna Marshall who was Toby's stepsister. There is Cece Drake who was a friend of Ali's and Jason's ex girlfriend. When I found out that she dated him I instantly got jealous of her. I think this is all that I have to say about everyone I know. Well actually no not everyone but everyone else will be introduced later on through out the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Flashback~_

_I was thirteen years old and I had the biggest crush on my best friend Alison DiLaurentis' older brother Jason. He is seventeen years old and in high school. I know he wouldn't want anything to do with me but it would never hurt to try. I was the only one of the group of friends that would actually try to talk to him. He was sweet but he liked to do drugs and drink. I mean I have always seen him with Eric Kahn, Ian Thomas, and Garrett Reynolds at the parties Ali would drag us to. It seemed like every time I walked into the room Jason would light up._

_I remember one day during the summer, three years before Ali disappeared, I had gone over to her house so we could hang out. Spencer was with her family in Philly, Emily was out of town with her family, and Hanna was spending the summer with her dad, Tom, and his girlfriend, Isobel. So it was just Ali and I in Rosewood. Little did I know that Ali was in Georgia with her grandma. I knocked on the door waiting for Ali, Mrs. DiLaurentis, or Mr. DiLaurentis to open it. I was not expecting Jason to open the door._

"_Aria?" Jason said._

"_Is Ali here?" I asked._

"_No she is in Georgia with our parents and grandmother. Didn't she tell you that she wasn't going to be here for the entire summer?" He looked at me._

"_No she didn't that means that none of my friends are here this summer." I sigh._

"_Where are the rest of the power puff girls?" He asked._

"_Spencer is in Philly with her family, Emily is gone with her family, and Hanna is out of town with her dad and his new girlfriend and now Ali is in Georgia with her family." I say starting to walk away._

"_You know you don't have to go home if you don't want to. I have the place to my self and have no company to spend time with." Jason smiles._

"_I am not going to stay here. I can go home and call her on her cell phone. Thank you for offering though Jason." I say as I walk down the sidewalk._

"_Aria." Jason calls after me._

"_Yes Jason?" I turn to look at him._

"_Quick question for you. Why do you hang out with my sister?" He asked._

"_She's my friend Jason. We have known each other for how long now?" I say as in a serious tone._

"_You're nothing like her though Ri." He uses the nickname he came up for me._

"_Ri?" I question._

"_I like you more than the Hastings, Fields, or Marin girls so I came up with a nickname for you." He says smiling._

"_Okay? Jason I have to get home I will try to stop by later maybe." I tell him._

"_Ri, just so you know I like you a lot more than I probably should. And if you ever need me for anything you know I am here for you right." He tells me._

"_Thanks Jason. See you later." I walk away._

_I looked back to see what he was doing and he was watching me walk away. I didn't understand anything he just said. If Ali found out that I had a crush on her brother she would kill me. Another part of me was wondering if Jason just admitted to me that he had a crush on me as well. Only time would tell and if he did maybe he would try to do something about it. I was not going to let Ali tell me who I should and should not date._

_~3 years later~_

_We were sleeping over at Spencer's house two days before our sophomore year in high school. We were sleeping in her barn and we didn't know it was going to storm that night. Well there was this crash we heard so we all woke up and Ali was gone but she was there when we went to sleep and we didn't know where she would've gone but she wasn't there. I went to her house to see if maybe Jason had seen her but I didn't see any lights on. I went and knocked on the door and Jason opened it with no shirt on._

"_Ri, what are you doing here?" Jason asked._

"_Have you seen your sister?" I asked looking around._

"_No I thought she was with you and the power puff girls." He said looking curious._

"_Well she's not there now and we don't know where she would've gone to. I was hoping maybe she had come home." I say worried._

"_Well she's not here and did you check the back yard?" He asked._

"_No I haven't yet. Jase?" I say._

"_Yeah Ri?" He looks at me._

"_Are you sober?" I asked him._

"_Yeah I am and I have been for the last two months straight." He smiles._

"_Okay. If you see her tell we are worried about her so to come back to the house." I smile and walk back to Spencer's house._

_When I got back Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were freaking out and trying to figure out where in the hell Ali would've gone. They asked me if maybe she had gone home but I told her that I already checked and Jason was the only one that was home. They asked if he was high or drunk but I told them that he has been sober for the last two months straight. They all rolled their eyes and asked if I honestly believed him and I said that I did. We haven't talked at all since that night. Mostly because my dad, Bryon, my mom, Ella, my brother, Mike, and I went to Iceland so we could reunite as a family._

_When we came back Hanna was hanging out with Mona Vanderwaal, Spencer was acting different, and Emily was finally going to break up with that boyfriend of hers. I went to the bar so I could get away from my family and ended up meeting Ezra Fitz. Little did I know that the next day at school I would see him in my English class. He was my English teacher and when I walked in he looked at me and said 'Crap'._


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra and I were fighting over Maggie and I knew that this would happen. We were screaming at each other and have been since Maggie told Ezra that if he didn't stop seeing me then she would never let him see Malcolm again. I told him that it was over because his son needed him in his life. He told me that if Maggie couldn't see how happy he was with me then he didn't need to see his son. We soon got over that and his mom came in. She was not too happy to see me there. She wanted her son and Maggie to get back together so they could be a family. He didn't want that and I somewhat did want that. If he stopped seeing me was the only way for him to be in his son's life then I would not be in the picture. I would try my best to be happy for him and Maggie.

"Aria I am not going to lose you just because my mother and Maggie want me to be with my son. I want you and if it means losing my son then I am fine with that." Ezra tells me.

"You might be but I am not fine with it. I am not going to keep you from your son. I don't think you would do that to me if I had a son or daughter now would you?" I ask him.

"Aria please don't leave me I need you in my life." He says.

"No Ezra we are done and over. You need your son in your life just like Malcolm needs you in his life." I grab my things.

"So you are just going to leave, just like that? After everything we've been through Aria!" He yells.

"Goodbye Ezra. See you in class on Monday." I ran out of the apartment.

I ran to my car but I was stopped by someone blocking my way. I looked up and seen that I had run into none other than Jason DiLaurentis. I noticed that he was wearing shorts and no shirt. That must mean he was out on a run and didn't expect to run into me at all. I picked up the stuff I had dropped and tried to move past him.

"Aria, what is wrong?" Jason asks.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I reply.

"Ri, you are crying so I know something is up. Plus you also came out of Fitz's apartment building so that is another sign that something is wrong. Did Fitz make you cry?" Jason looks at me.

"We broke up. You're still calling me Ri? I haven't heard that nickname since after Ali disappeared." I tell him.

"Why did you guys break up? You guys were so in love so you told me." He says looking away.

"Maggie told him that if he didn't stop seeing me that he would never gets to see Malcolm again. I am not going to take him away from his son. I can't do that I mean look where my family is right now." I say.

"Oh…wow I am sorry Ri. Do you want me to drive you home?" He asks looking at me.

"No I can drive." I say.

"Well I am not going to let you drive home in this condition. Come on get in your car and lets go okay." He takes my hand and leads me to my car.

My phone beeped five times as I got in to the car. I was afraid to open any of them because of A. I looked to see if they were all from A but only one of them was. One was from Ezra, one was from Hanna, one was from Spencer, and the last one was from Emily. I decided to open the one from Ezra first then open the one from A last.

_So I see that you are moving on already. Is that why you broke up with me? Is it because you were with Jason already.? –Ezra_

_Hey are you coming over tonight? –Hanna_

_Hey Hanna says you are not answering her text messages. Is everything okay? –Spencer_

_Okay you are starting to freak us out Ar. What is going on? Are you okay? –Emily_

_Well, well looks like going for my older brother might just work Aria. I will leave you alone until you fuck up and lose my brother. Show the girls this message and I will never leave you alone. Go on ask Jason if he still has that crush on you. Kisses –A_

I looked at the text from A and couldn't believe that she/he wrote that. Well if I didn't think it wasn't Ali before I sure as hell do now. A wouldn't have said my brother unless it was Ali and what does she mean that if I show the girls this message that she will never leave me alone. Does this mean that if Jason and I start something together I will not have to deal with A anymore? I replied back to the girls and Ezra so I could talk to Jason alone.

_NO Ezra I am not moving on already. I ran into Jason trying to get into my car and he saw that I was crying so he offered to drive me home. Is that alright with you? Actually I don't give a flying fuck if it is okay with you. Leave me alone and do not contact me again do you understand that MR. FITZ! -Aria_

_I might come over tonight Hanna. I am not sure I have some things I need to take care of before hand. If I make it over to your house then yeah I will be there and we will need to talk about something. –Aria_

_Okay Spence you need to stop I just texted her back I was busy and literally just got her text message. –Aria_

_Em calm down I am fine and I will try to make it over to Han's tonight but I am not sure okay. –Aria_

I decided to text Jason and ask him if he still had the crush on me. I didn't want to start a relationship right away but if it got A off my back I would do it.

_Jase, do you still care for me? –Aria_

I saw him pull out his phone and start typing. A couple of seconds later my phone buzzed.

_Yes I do Ri. Why do you ask? –Jason_

_Just asking if you did or not…-Aria_

_Well do you want me to take you home or do you mind going to my house so I can change. –Jason_

_We can go to your house. I need to talk to you about something anyways. __ -Aria_

_Okay…. May I ask why you need to talk to me? __ –Jason_

_You will find out when we get to your house. -Aria_


	4. Chapter 4

We pulled up and Jason came to my side of the car and let me out. I smiled and thought back to the last time I was at this house. I was not going to come back to this house but I knew that Jason had done some remodeling to the house so I knew that it would be different. He unlocked the door and let me in first. I walked in and noticed that it was completely different from the last time I was there which was 5 or 6 months ago. It was weird being in the house but it was also nice because I knew that he was going to be someone I could trust with my heart. I don't think he would leave me just because his mom and his ex girlfriend told him to. I knew that I was the one who left Ezra but who wouldn't if they were threatened to never see their kid again if the person didn't leave who they were with.

"So Ri, what did you want to talk about?" Jason asks me pulling me out of my state.

"Well the text I sent to you asking if you still cared about me." I say.

"What about it?" He asks looking at me.

"Well the real questions are do you still have a crush on me and did you feel anything that day you kissed me?" I ask looking directly at him.

"The answer to both the questions you asked me is yes." He says.

"Well I know I just broke up with Ezra but I've had a crush on you since I was thirteen and the kiss we shared I have not been able to stop thinking about it since." I say to him.

"Ri, I am not going to force you into a relationship knowing you just got out of one." He tells me.

"Jase I want this I am not doing it because you are a rebound it's because I've had feelings for you since I was thirteen. You are not forcing me into anything this is something I choose to do on my own." I walk over to him.

He walks over to me and grabs me into a hug. I hug him back but I hug him tighter than he is holding me. I put my head on his chest and I feel totally safe in his arms. He puts two fingers under my chin and lifts my face up to meet his face. He smiles and just stares into my eyes.

"Aria I have loved you since the first day I met you. Will do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Jason asks me looking into my eyes.

"Jason I also have loved you since the first day I met you. I will do you the honor of becoming your girlfriend." I say letting my eyes travel down to his lips.

He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. It only buzzed once so I was guessing it was A. I would look at it later when I am not spending time with Jason or better yet when I am alone without the girls or Jason.

Jason asked me if I was hungry and I told him no but that I should get going. He asked me where I was going and I told him that I was going to go home so I could change and go to Hanna's for a sleepover. He asked if I would be able to stop by tomorrow morning on my way to school. I had to remind him that tomorrow was Saturday so I would have Emily or Hanna to cover for me tomorrow night and that I would stay here tomorrow night. He smiled and agreed that it would be nice to have me for the night and he said soon he would take me on our first date. He wanted me to tell my parents about us before that though.

I thought that it would be nice that I wouldn't have to hide my relationship with Jason. Unlike Ezra he didn't care that everyone knew we were dating and we would be able to tell my parents. They would be happy because it would be anyone but Ezra, well my dad would be at least. Mike would love having Jason around and hopefully be in a better mood.

Jason walked me out to my car and opened my door for me. I thanked him and got into my car and started it. Jason walked back up to his porch and turned around so he could wave to me before going inside. I pulled out my phone and seen that it wasn't a blocked number but I didn't know whose number it was. I opened the text and didn't expect what I saw.

_Well done Aria. I didn't block my number because I know you have questions that you want answers to. Just make sure you don't break my brother's heart Aria. He has loved you since day one and I have always thought you and my brother would get together. I am so happy for the both of you. You can't let the girls know this and if you do I will haunt you. If you break my brother's heart I promise to make your life a living hell and no it will be worse than what I have done to you so far. You were always my favorite so please don't screw this up Kisses. –A_

I stared at the text message not sure if I was seeing this or just imagining it. I decided to see if it was true or not. I typed a response and press sent.

_Thank you A. I do want answers but I have to trust that you will tell me the truth on these questions I have for you. I don't know where to start on the questions. I do not intend to break Jason's heart. I have loved him since day one and why is it that you, Hanna, and Emily have to say the exact same thing. I have to know I can trust you not to use this against Hanna and Emily. Thank you again and I am very happy that I get to be with a man I really love. I will not let the girls know anything about you making this, whatever it is called with me. How was I always your favorite? Someone I once knew told me the same thing. I promise you that Jason and I will get married someday soon. –Aria_

**A/N: Sorry for the quick updates but I am trying to get to the good stuff. Who do you think A is so far? Is it Mona? Is it Alison? Or is it Spencer? Or maybe better yet is it Cece? Hope you like my story so far. I have been trying to get a good thing going for these stories. Check out my Twilight Story called Friends or Not. It is a fanfiction about Paul Lahote and Bella Swan…or in my case Bella Clearwater.**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

_Well done Aria. I didn't block my number because I know you have questions that you want answers to. Just make sure you don't break my brother's heart Aria. He has loved you since day one and I have always thought you and my brother would get together. I am so happy for the both of you. You can't let the girls know this and if you do I will haunt you. If you break my brother's heart I promise to make your life a living hell and no it will be worse than what I have done to you so far. You were always my favorite so please don't screw this up Kisses. –A_

I stared at the text message not sure if I was seeing this or just imagining it. I decided to see if it was true or not. I typed a response and press sent.

_Thank you A. I do want answers but I have to trust that you will tell me the truth on these questions I have for you. I don't know where to start on the questions. I do not intend to break Jason's heart. I have loved him since day one and why is it that you, Hanna, and Emily have to say the exact same thing. I have to know I can trust you not to use this against Hanna and Emily. Thank you again and I am very happy that I get to be with a man I really love. I will not let the girls know anything about you making this, whatever it is called with me. How was I always your favorite? Someone I once knew told me the same thing. I promise you that Jason and I will get married someday soon. –Aria_

I pulled into my drive way and got out of my car. I went inside and saw my mom, dad, and Mike sitting on the couch. My mom wasn't supposed to be here so I was confused as into why she was here. They stopped talking once I walked in. I walked right past them and went up to my room. My mom and dad came up behind me and I sat on my bed. They walked into my room and stood by my door.

"Aria, where are you going?" My dad asks.

"I'm going over to Hanna's house for a sleepover with the girls. Oh and before I forget to tell you Ezra and I are no longer dating." I say as I pack my overnight bag.

"What do you mean you guys are no longer dating?" My mom asks me.

"Well Maggie told Ezra a couple of days ago that if he didn't break it off with me that he would never be able to see Malcolm again. I wasn't gonna keep Ezra away from his only son. Malcolm needs his dad in his life so I called it off for the both of us. Then his mom wants Ezra and Maggie to get back together so they can be a family. I am not going to be part of the family and I never planned on being a part of it. Oh and I am dating Jason now so just letting you know. Why were you all sitting on the couch when I came in?" I explain to them.

"Wow. Well I am glad you made the right choice as into break up with him. And when did you start dating Jason? We were sitting on the couch because Mike needed to talk to us. He wants to go to New York for the program Jason was talking about and we are planning on taking him up there but we don't want you to stay here all by yourself." My dad tells me.

"Yeah I am too. I started dating Jason today but I am going to take things slow because I just got out of a relationship. Well if it will help him like it did Jason then you guys need to take him. I can stay with Hanna, Emily, Spence, or Jason. If I do stay with Jason nothing will happen and I promise that I will sleep in a whole different room than him okay." I tell them smiling.

"Are you sure?" My mom asks.

"Yes mom. If Mike wants to go to this thing then I should not be the cause of him not going. He is admitting that he needs the help so go and take as long as you need to. I will go to school everyday and do my homework. I will also grab all Mike's homework so he can catch up on it when he gets back." I promise them.

"Well Mike you can go pack your things up we will be heading to New York tomorrow morning. I will have to call Hollis to have someone fill in for me. Aria, would you tell Mike's teachers that he won't be there for a week tops? If it comes to us staying longer than a week we will let you know okay." My dad says.

"Aria, can I speak to you for a minute?" Mike asks me.

"Yeah I will be up there in a minute. " I smile at him.

My parents and I watched him go up the stairs and I went outside to put my things in my car. I went back inside the house and made my way up to Mike's room. I went past my room and went in to grab my Ipad. Then I went towards my brother's room and noticed that his door was closed. We didn't want him closing his door because my dad was afraid that he was going to do what his younger brother did. I knocked on his door and was worrying about how he might just end up like my Uncle who I never met. He opened his door and I noticed that he was packing clothes for him to go on the trip.

**A/N**

**What do you think Mike wants to talk to Aria about? Do you think Bryon and Ella took the news to her breaking up with Ezra and start dating Jason well? Do you think that maybe Mike will take the news well? **


	6. Chapter 6

Ng Previously:

My parents and I watched him go up the stairs and I went outside to put my things in my car. I went back inside the house and made my way up to Mike's room. I went past my room and went in to grab my Ipad. Then I went towards my brother's room and noticed that his door was closed. We didn't want him closing his door because my dad was afraid that he was going to do what his younger brother did. I knocked on his door and was worrying about how he might just end up like my Uncle who I never met. He opened his door and I noticed that he was packing clothes for him to go on the trip.

"So Mike what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask as I sit on his bed.

"Well I over heard you talking to mom and dad. You said something about breaking up with Mr. Fitz and dating Jason DiLaurentis. Is any of that true?" Mike looks at me.

"It's true Mike. You wanna know why I broke up with Mr. Fitz?" I say.

"Yeah and why all of a sudden you are dating your dead best friend's brother." Mike says.

"Well you know Mr. Fitz has a son right?" Mike nods his head.

"Well Maggie Ezra's ex told him that if he didn't break up with me then he would never see Malcolm again. I wasn't going to keep him from his son, so I broke it off with him. As I was running out of the apartment building I ran into Jason. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I of course said yes." I tell Mike.

"Oh okay. We all kinda were hoping that you and Jason would get together some day." Mike smiles.

"Mike, are you admitting that you are fine with me dating Jason?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah I am. He is a really good guy and I know he would never hurt you. As for Mr. Fitz I never knew if he would hurt you or not." Mike says.

"Well I will see you when you get back. I am off to have a sleep over at Hanna's house." I tell him.

"Alright I will see you then. Love you sis." He says to me.

"Love you too bro." I say as I walk out of his room.

I went downstairs and out the front door. I got in to my car and decided to send two text messages _one_ to Jason and one to A.

_Hey we don't have to worry about my parents for a week or more 3 –Aria_

_A, would we be able to meet in person so I know who I am talking to and so I can ask my questions? –Aria_

I started my car and started driving to Hanna's and my phone buzzed as I was driving. When I stopped at a red light I noticed that I had two messages. I opened the one of the number I didn't know first. I would read Jason's when I got to Hanna's I would have to tell them that I was dating Jason. I knew Hanna and Emily would smile and say that they knew it would have happened sooner or later. Spencer would be upset and try to convince me that just because he was her half brother didn't mean he didn't kill Ali.

_Aria, when and where can you meet me at? I would love to see you again and answer any of your questions Kisses –A_

_We can meet tomorrow at my house thanks for seeing me again A. Can I know your name so I know what to call you instead of calling you A? –Aria_

The light turned green and I drove the rest of the way to Hanna's house. I smiled because I was happy to be doing this. I was happy that A was going to leave me alone. A so far was being nice and I wouldn't be alone tomorrow when we met. I would be sure to have Jason watching me from a distance. I would have to make sure it was okay for me to tell him all about A but then again I didn't want him to think that the only reason for me dating him was to get away from A. I would say I have to meet someone and that I don't really trust the person.

I pulled into Hanna's driveway and felt my phone buzz two times. I knew one was from Jason, one was from A but I didn't know who the third one was from. I opened the one from Jason, I would open the other ones next.

_What do you mean by that Ri? –Jason_

_Well my parents are taking Mike to the place in New York that you told them about. -Aria_

_Oh okay. So you will be all mine tomorrow night? –Jason_

_Yeah and I will be yours until they get back. Oh I told them we were dating and all three of them smiled really big. __ -Aria_

_So you did tell them about us? Well I will text you later k Ri. Love you. –Jason_

_Yes I did. Alright love you to Jase. Do you want me to tell the girls about us? –Aria_

_Up to you if you want to or not I just wanted your parents to know about us and now that they do I am so happy…I finally got the girl I have been chasing after. Love you baby __ -Jason_

_Okay just making sure with you. I will talk to you later. And I love you too baby __ -Aria_

"Damn it Aria we see you out there come inside already damn woman!" Hanna hollers out the door.

"Ha-ha Hanna I am coming I have to grab my things from the car." I laugh.

I opened the text from A, and then I recognized the number I didn't think I knew before. It was my boss's number.

_You will find out my name tomorrow. What time do you want to meet me at? Kisses –A_

_Aria you don't need to come to work tomorrow or Sunday we are going to be closed. I had a family emergency I need to take of so until Monday little miss star __ -Laura_

_How about noon or so? –Aria_

_Alright hope everything is going okay and I will see you at work Monday afternoon. –Aria_

_Be home by 12:30 and I will be there by 1:00 Kisses –A_

_I will talk to you on Monday. –Laura_

_I can do that see you tomorrow and try not to text me tonight please A –Aria_

I walked through Hanna's door and Ashley was in the kitchen talking on the phone. I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying because I didn't really care anymore. I made my way up to Hanna's room and noticed that it was only her and Em. Spence either wasn't here yet or she wasn't coming tonight.

"ARIA!" Hanna yells.

"Hanna, Em, where is Spence?" I ask.

"She isn't coming tonight something about having to go to Philly to see Melissa with her parents." Hanna says.

"Well then I know I won't get bitched at for what I am going to tell you later." I smile.

"What do you need to tell us?" Em asks.

"This can not get back to Spence at all. I want her to find out from me and only I am allowed to tell her. So you gotta keep quiet about it." I smile.

"Ohhhh I wanna know what this is because I haven't seen you smile like that since you started dating Fitz. Which I don't see this smile much anymore." Hanna and Emily say together.

"Well first thing is I am no longer dating Ezra." I was interrupted by Hanna.

"What? What happened?" Hanna says.

"Maggie told Ezra that if he didn't stop seeing me then she would make sure he would never see Malcolm again. I couldn't do that to Malcolm. I told Maggie that I broke it off two days ago but I would love to babysit Malcolm if she needed me to. She said that she would love me to baby sit him when she needed. So I can still see Malcolm and unfortunately I also get to see Ezra as well at school." I tell them.

"Okay so what did you not want us to tell Spencer?" Emily asks.

"Wow would Maggie really do that to him. Didn't he just find out he had that kid? She is so fucked up." Hanna rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I don't care if you tell Spencer the thing about Ezra. The thing I don't want you to tell her is that I am dating Jason." I say really fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not a chapter this is an A/N**

**I will delete any rude reviews away from my story if you do not like my stories then maybe you shouldn't read them at all. If i continue to see rude reviews I will delete this story all together so think twice before you review my stories...**

**I thank the people who think my story is good and i do want to say sorry for not posting as much as i have been. I am dealing with a bunch of drama and it is causing me stress.. Thank you for staying with my story as i try to continue it..**

**LOVE  
JASONANDARIA-JARIA**


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on Love or Not

"ARIA!" Hanna yells.

"Hanna, Em, where is Spence?" I ask.

"She isn't coming tonight something about having to go to Philly to see Melissa with her parents." Hanna says.

"Well then I know I won't get bitched at for what I am going to tell you later." I smile.

"What do you need to tell us?" Em asks.

"This can not get back to Spence at all. I want her to find out from me and only I am allowed to tell her. So you gotta keep quiet about it." I smile.

"Ohhhh I wanna know what this is because I haven't seen you smile like that since you started dating Fitz. Which I don't see this smile much anymore." Hanna and Emily say together.

"Well first thing is I am no longer dating Ezra." I was interrupted by Hanna.

"What? What happened?" Hanna says.

"Maggie told Ezra that if he didn't stop seeing me then she would make sure he would never see Malcolm again. I couldn't do that to Malcolm. I told Maggie that I broke it off two days ago but I would love to babysit Malcolm if she needed me to. She said that she would love me to baby sit him when she needed. So I can still see Malcolm and unfortunately I also get to see Ezra as well at school." I tell them.

"Okay so what did you not want us to tell Spencer?" Emily asks.

"Wow would Maggie really do that to him. Didn't he just find out he had that kid? She is so fucked up." Hanna rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I don't care if you tell Spencer the thing about Ezra. The thing I don't want you to tell her is that I am dating Jason." I say really fast.

The girls just looked at me like I was insane. I stood there debating whether or not I should leave. My phone buzzed and I seen that it was a text from Jason. I smiled and the girls were whispering to themselves about something. I opened the text and took my time replying to him so I could let the girls talk.

_I know I said I had to go but I miss talking to you already. Have you told the girls anything yet? If you can sneak out a little later so I can see you…I miss you baby __ -Jason_

_Aww Jase you are so sweet. I miss talking to you as well. Spence won't be here because she had to go to Philly to see Melissa with her parents so, no I have not told her. I have told Hanna and Emily so far. They are talking about as we speak I think…I will try my hardest to sneak out but I can't stay for too long in fact I could tell them that you want to see me so I have to go outside for a little bit. I miss you too baby. –Aria_

_Well do you think they will let you skip out on the sleepover? I want you in my arms tonight… -Jason_

_No Jase they won't if you get Paige and Caleb and crash I am pretty sure you can sleep here tonight. –Aria_

_I don't have their numbers so how would I get ahold of the two of them? –Jason_

_Caleb's number is 715-223-4544 and Paige's number is 715-543-8830 so text them and see if they want to crash a sleep over. You guys can bring pizza for all I care lol. Text them and then text me back –Aria_

**Jason's POV**

_Caleb's number is 715-223-4544 and Paige's number is 715-543-8830 so text them and see if they want to crash a sleep over. You guys can bring pizza for all I care lol. Text them and then text me back –Aria_

I put the number in for Caleb and sent him a quick text.

_Hey Caleb this is Jason. Aria gave me your number I was wondering if you and Paige wanted to crash the girl's sleep over tonight. –Jason_

_Hey ummm sure do you know how to get a hold of Paige and Toby? –Caleb_

_Spencer is not there it's only Hanna, Emily and Aria, I have Paige's number. Do you want to bring anything to the party? –Jason_

_Sure we can get pizza. I will meet you at Hanna's house in 10-15 minutes. –Caleb_

_Alright I will text Paige and tell her to meet us there. –Jason_

_See you then. –Caleb_

I smiled knowing that one of the two were in to crashing the sleep over now I just hope Paige would do it as well. I put in her number and smiled at myself knowing I may hold the girl of my dreams in my arms tonight. I sent her a quick message to let her know what we were planning.

_Hey Paige this is Jason. Aria gave me your number and I was wondering if you would want to crash the girl's sleep over with Caleb and I. –Jason_

_Hi Jason, sure do you need Toby's number or someone to go get him? –Paige_

_No, Spencer is not there. It's only Hanna, Aria, and Emily. Meet Caleb and I at Hanna's house in 10-15 minutes. –Jason_

_Okay I will see you then…do I need to get anything? –Paige_

_Nope Caleb is going to go get the pizza. Don't tell them anything okay. –Jason_

_I won't see you soon. –Paige_

I smiled knowing that tonight I would be able to sleep peacefully next to Aria. I sent her a quick text back letting her know that we would be there with pizza in ten to fifteen minutes.

_Hey baby Caleb and Paige agreed to do it so we will be there in 10-15 minutes with pizza don't tell the girls okay. Love you lots –Jason_

**Aria's POV**

_Hey baby Caleb and Paige agreed to do it so we will be there in 10-15 minutes with pizza don't tell the girls okay. Love you lots –Jason_

_Alright I will act like I have no clue that you are on your way see you soon baby 3 -Aria_

"Aria who are you texting over there?" Emily asks.

"Jason he was just wondering if I was okay. He was making sure that I still wanted to date him which I do I wouldn't hurt him." I say hiding the fact that Paige, Caleb and him were on their way over with pizza.

"Oh. So you are happy dating Jason?" Hanna looks at me.

"Yeah I am. I don't know why I even bothered dating Ezra. I should've known better than to let him do what he did to me. Jason has always been there for me." I tell them honestly.

"Ugh I am so starving." Emily says.

"How are you hungry I don't want food?" Hanna laughs

"I'm hungry just not starving." I yawn.

"Don't you dare start to tell me that you are tired Aria." Hanna looks at me.

"I'm not sleepy tired I'm just tired from all that I did today. You have to remember it's been stressful for me today." I roll my eyes


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Love or Not_

_"Ugh I am so starving." Emily says._

_"How are you hungry I don't want food?" Hanna laughs_

_"I'm hungry just not starving." I yawn._

_"Don't you dare start to tell me that you are tired Aria." Hanna looks at me._

_"I'm not sleepy tired I'm just tired from all that I did today. You have to remember it's been stressful for me today." I roll my eyes_

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Ashley, Hanna's mom, told us that she was going to be gone all night just not to have a party without telling her first. I didn't say a word knowing that Jason, Caleb, and Paige would be showing up sooner than they thought. They were not here still but that is because it took Caleb 15 minutes to get the pizza. Jason and Paige were waiting three blocks away waiting for Caleb. They were gonna ride with Caleb before he got to the house. I smiled knowing that he was going to be here soon.

_Hey Caleb just got here so we are on our way over now okay. –Jason_

_Okay get here because all three of us are hungry. -_- -Aria_

_Haha okay baby I am hurrying. So, no more funny faces. –Jason_

_Fine hurry faster CALEB THOMAS RIVERS! –Aria_

_Text that to him –Jason_

_HURRY FASTER CALEB THOMAS RIVERS! –Aria_

_There I sent it to his phone –Aria_

_I know he asked me how in the hell you knew his middle name and I said I don't know –Jason_

_How do you know my middle name Aria? –Caleb_

_Hanna got mad at you one day and said your full name. If it makes you feel any better I know Toby's full name, Paige's full name, Ezra's full name, and Jason's full name. –Aria_

_We will talk when I get there okay –Caleb_

_Okay just hurry up. –Aria_

I went back upstairs to Hanna and Emily. They were looking at a book but I don't think it was an actual book that you would normally read. It was Ali's diary, so I asked them why they were reading her diary. Hanna said that there is some stuff in there that is about the three of us. There was more about me, Hanna, and Emily. I didn't want to know what was said about me in her diary. I asked them to put it up.

There was a knock on the door and I told them that it was the pizza that I ordered. They looked at me like I was crazy and I said I was hungry. I walked back downstairs and opened the door. I went outside and told them that they were to say that they were at the pizza shop when they heard our order was ready. They said okay and I smiled when Jason came up to me.

"Ri, there you are." Jason sighs deeply when he hugs me.

"Jase." I sigh in relief.

"Hanna, Emily come down and get the pizza." Caleb yells for the other two before looking at me.

"What did I do to get that look form you Caleb?" I shrink back into Jason.

"So you gonna spill on what their full names are?" He asks me.

"Oh that. Well Toby's full name is Toby Lucas Cavanaugh. Paige's full name is Paige Marie McCullers. Ezra's full name is Ezra Wesley Fitzgerald. Last but not least Jason's full name is Jason Eli DiLaurentis." I say smiling.

"Wait how do you know my full name?" Paige asks me.

"We've known each other since middle school." I tell her.

"Let me guess Ali told you my full name?" Jason smiles at me.

"Nope heard your mom call you by your full name one day." I laugh.

"How do you know Ezra's and Toby's full names?" Caleb asks me.

"Ezra said that he had his brother's name as his middle name and Wes had Ezra's name as his middle name. Toby told me his full name one day because I wouldn't stop bugging him about it until he told me." I say to him.

"Caleb, Paige and Jason what are you doing here?" Hanna asks as she comes down stairs.

"We were out getting pizza when we heard that your guys order was ready. So we decided to deliver it to you guys." Caleb says winking at me.

"Hanna call your mom ask her if they can stay over as well. We promise that we won't do anything we shouldn't be doing." Emily tells Hanna.

"Ugh you are annoying me Em." Hanna laughs as she pulls out her phone.

"Babe you know you want me to stay the night with you." Caleb smiles at her.

"I do but still ugh." Hanna rolls her eyes at him laughing as she did.

She put her phone to her ear and walked back upstairs. We all looked at each other and started laughing. Even if Ashley said no to them staying the night they more and likely would be staying tonight. I was happy that I was in Jason's arms and no one cared. There was only one person who would not like it but she didn't count because she was not there at the moment. When she does find out then all hell is going to break loose for me and Jason. She would be very upset because she thinks he's bad.

"Ri, what you thinking about?" Jason whispers in my ear.

"How Spencer is going to take this." I say.

"How Spencer is going to take what?" Emily asks.

"Jason and I dating." I admit.

"Well she doesn't have to like it but she can get over it." Emily says.

"Wait when did you start dating?" Caleb asks.

"Well Ezra and I broke up today. I have always had a crush on Jason so I thought why not date him." I tell Caleb and Paige.

"Why did you break up with Ezra?" Paige asks.

"Long story." I tell her honestly sadly.


End file.
